He can't hurt you anymore
by sweetnsxy
Summary: Raven Roth has an abusive father. Will she finally realize what she needs to do? Does her friends know? What Is Terra planning? R&R! BB RAE
1. Fear of a Drunk

"He can't hurt you anymore."

A/N this is dedicated to my friend who would like to appear anonymous. This story is based on her life. So, enjoy!

Chapter One: Fear of a drunk.

The clock on her wall, she could barely read, However, It was 3:00 am. She couldn't sleep. He had gotten her really good this time. By him, I mean her Father. He was a depressed, heartbroken drunk. Who really needed to see the pain he was causing his little girl. She suffered from his abuse for 14 years, since the moment she was born. Her mother died giving birth to her, and he never let her forget it. She just wished that someone special would come and love her. Though she has never felt love on account of her dad, but she dreamt of it when she lay down her head.

She had 4 friends, none of which knew her secret, Viktor Stone, Rich Grayson, Garfield Logan, and Kori Anders.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven Roth walked down the loud crowded school hall. She was used to the staring and the whispering as she walked by. She got to her locker. Dread filled her for the day to begin. Digging through her locker, she found her Geometry book. Just as she closed her locker the bell rang.

'Great…' she thought, as she pushed her way through the crowd to her next class.

Entering her classroom, she lowered herself in a deck in the back. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Raven, so, how was your weekend?" she looked at the person talking to her. It was Garfield.

"Just super…"she replied sarcastically.

Gar had Brown hair with green tips. He was a funny guy, at least to him. Surprisingly, he was a very good student. He has a large family, all of whom came here a couple years ago from Africa. His parents worked there as Animal Researchers.

He slammed his books down before sitting next to her.

The class was long and boring. Relief filled her as the bell Rang. Springing from her seat, she ran into the hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

School was out. Feeling uneasy about what might happen at home. Deciding to take the long way home, she set off. The warm sunlight filled her with warmth as it hit her skin. Wind gently blowing, hitting the trees rustling there leaves, sending a gentle chill down her spine.

She reached her house. She looked around for any possible sign of her father. Then, not quite sure whether he was there or not, opened the door.

Looking around her filthy house all she saw was empty beer bottles and cigarette butts all over the floor. No sign of her father.

'Thank God...' she thought.

Rushing to the kitchen, she searched for any edible food. All she found was a muffin right on the verge of being stale. Grabbing a bottle of water, she ran for her room. Hearing the loud snores of her father, fear overwhelmed her. If she would've woke him up she would have been in trouble. Quietly going into her room and locking her door.

'Wow, that was close.' she thought walking over to her bed.

Sitting on the bed, she started eating her muffin. Before she knew it ,it was gone. Only things she ate all day and the last. She didn't want to run into her father.If he is angry enough he will barge in here anyway. Hopefully, today is one that he WONT come in.

"Ya, sure. He ALWAYS comes in" she murmured, "Cold day in hell when he doesn't"

She sat in her bed, about to read her book. All of a sudden her door flew open with a big angry looking drunk standing before her.


	2. Mishap with a door

**Chapter 2: I had a mishap with a door. **

**A/N: **Here you guys go chapter 2. To all my reviewers, thanks for the lovely reviews! They really helped me! Ok, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Coming into consciousness, she felt pain overwhelm her. Struggling to sit up on her hard wood floor, she looked down at her arms and legs. Bruises were the only thing there.

"Thank god…" she whispered.

She slowly got up and stumbled to her mirror. Horror filled her. She looked terrible. Bruises and cuts all over her face. Blood was slowly making its way down her cheek. Raven quickly whipped it away. She didn't know what she was going to do…her friends couldn't see her like this. The bad thing is that school starts in…1 HOUR! God, she really needed to think of what to do. Garfield was going to walk her to school today.

She reached in the top drawer of her dresser, searching for any kind of make-up to cover the bruises. Unfortunately, she found nothing. She looked over in her desk drawer, pretty much tearing it apart. Finding only glitter and eye shadow, which were hiding beneath the rest of her junk.

"Hmmm…well that plans gone…" she muttered.

Deciding only to make the excuse that she ran into a door again, hoping it would do. Doubting they would buy it, she got her clothes for school and headed for the shower.

Turning on the water, she stripped and stepped in. The water was warm and comforting. Except for the burning sensation as it sprayed over her cuts and bruises.

Getting out of the shower, she quickly got dressed hoping she had time to rummage something for lunch. Looking around in her kitchen she found nothing edible. She went back to her room to grab a few bucks so she could purchase something. Grabbing her books, she headed out the door. Deciding she would wait out here for Garfield.

Luckily, she only waited for a minute or so. When she seen him walking up her sidewalk, she smiled and waved as he greeted her. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jean shorts and a button down black shirt. He also had his DC shoes on. In a non-seductive way, he looked kinda…nice.

"Hey, Rae. Ready?" He said before he got a good look at her face. He gasped moving closer to her, to get a better look.

"OMG, what happened to you Rae?" He asked. Concern was an echo in his voice.

Looking into his eyes, almost sorry she had to lie to him.

"Ohh this? It's nothing. I just got into a mishap with a door last night. No problem." she looked at him, worried he wouldn't believer her. He looked back at her, deepest concern in his eyes. Sadly, his response came and sounded not completely buying her excuse.

"Umm….ok. Just be more careful I guess." He replied.

She accepted this because of course she couldn't tell him what really happened last night. He would be horrified. He probably would never want to talk to me again. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. So, they started walking to school.

For the most part of the trip it was completely silent. , Only speaking occasionally about homework that's due or something more pointless.

They reached school. Going in there separate directions to get there books. Raven got to her locker. As she was getting her books, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with Kori.

"Hello, Raven! Why is your face bruised? What happened, friend?" Kori said in the same concerned voice Garfield spoke in. Grief filled Rave as she had to lie once again to another friend.

"Ohhh, Kori. Don't worry just a lil mishap at home with my door. No problem. There just bruises they will heal." She told her. Kori's eyes showed she didn't believe her that easily.

"But, Raven, Doors do not cause that much damages…you have cuts. How did your door possibly cut you?" Ravens eyes widened. She had no idea what to say.

"Um….I don't really know. But don't worry, those will heal too." She sighed with relief as Kori gave up. They began to talk about normal girl things. Then, the bell rang. They said goodbye, as they set off the there next class.

She walked into her classroom; she had a seat where she usually sits. She was greeted by the devil himself…in this case herself.

"Hey, Gothica!" Raven looked over, only to see Terra. She was standing beside her with Amanda and Kitten. Gar just walked in and sat beside her. He looked at this wondering what was going on.

"My my look what the dog dragged in." Raven replied. Gar laughed at this. Terra shot a glare at him. She looked back at Raven.

"You better watch your back if I were you." Terra whispered and walked away. Gar laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry bout them, Rae. I think there thongs are probably giving them a monster wedgie." Raven Laughed at this. Gar just smiled and patted her on the back. Turning around in his seat as the teacher walked in the room, the class began.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The Lunch Bell finally rang. Everyone was rushing to get a good seat in the lunch room. Raven walked slowly back to her locker. Placing her books in her locker, she grabbed her lunch and walked to lunch.

On the way to lunch she ran into Viktor and Rich. They were talking loudly about something, she knew nothing about. They saw her and started to walk toward her.

"Hey Rae! How was your day so far? Gar giving you any problems again?" Rich said. She looked at him he was looked at her bruises like all the others did.

"Umm. No not really. Actually he was pretty cool today." She replied. Vic and Rich looked at her, raising there eyebrows. They started to laugh.

"HAHA! Gar be…cool. Yeah right girl, ya got to be kidding me." Vic laughed. I just shook my head and we walked together to the lunch room.

Looking around for where the others were. Spotting them at the far side of the room, we moved toward them. Kori seen us and waved. Rich waved back, blushing.

'Geez, that kid is totally in love…what a dork ha.' She thought.

She looked at Vic; obviously he was thinking the same thing. They both giggled. Rich looked and they stopped. Then, they would laugh again and he would look and they would stop. They did that all the way to the table.

Rich and Kori flirted the entire time. Disturbing actually. Gar and Vic argued, once again. Then, they dragged me into it…so Vic and I won. Gar was furious. Kinda funny though.

As sudden as lunch began it ended. Groaning they all headed back to class.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

School was out once again. Raven grabbed her books, started walking toward the door when, something tripped her and she fell to the ground.

Everyone around laughed. Gar heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on.

Raven looked up and seen Tara standing before her.

"Told you to watch your back didn't I Gothica? Well now you know better than to be around my man!" Tara screamed at her.

She was lifting her leg up to kick her, when Gar came in.

"Tara! What the hell do you think your doing?!?" Gar shouted at her. He rushed over to Raven. Grabbing her arms, He lifted her up.

"Ohh Gar she just fell…I was just checking to see if she was ok." she said in a seductive voice that made me wanna gag.

"That's bullshit Terra and you know it, and don't you ever touch her again!" He said as him and Raven walked out of the building.

"Ohh Garfield Logan you WILL be mine…and Gothica will go down." she stated as she watched them walk away.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Plz Review it will make me so happy to know what you guys think. Also this is based on my friend's life. But I added a lil more to the plot to intense the story, because I don't have all the facts of her life or anything I can't make it much of a story with out adding in more of a plot. Thanks for reading! Love ya, my anonymous friend!


	3. Broken

Chapter 3: A concerned internet friend.

AN: Sorry this took so long…I haven't had a chance to write, I've been so busy. Just to say that this story is based on my friend's life but, that doesn't mean it's like her life in everyway. I can't possible write a story about her day to day life in that house. I don't have all the facts, some of the things her dad did to her are in the story. She's is a miracle walking on earth and that's why this story is dedicated to her. So, enjoy!

Raven walked home in deep thought of what had happened at school. Gar had saved her from more pain… just not from the person she needed saving from the most. Other than that sad fact, she was very grateful she had him. However, she would never tell him the secret she hid. Although, some part of her wanted him to know her secret. She wanted him to be angry about the ass she called her father doing such harmful things to her. Him throwing his arms around her and tell her everything will be ok, that's what she wanted more than anyone could ever understand.

Realizing what she had just thought, Raven sighed.

'He'd never do that, who would do such a thing for an emotionless freak?' she thought. 'He's just a friend…nothing more, if anything he's less.'

She turned into her yard. Nervous that her father was there, she slowly walked to the door. She opened the door. Remembering nothing but the angry man in front of her, darkness filled her eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She regained consciousness. Not realizing at first where she was yet, she started to cough. Coughing so hard her eyes filled with tears. She looked around, smoke was filling the room. She knows where she was now. In the garage with fumes filling it because the car was turned on would be the correct answer. The doors of the garage where closed and possibly locked. She laid her hand down to get up, searing pain filled her wrist. Gasping she picked her arm up. Her swollen wrist was lightly black and blue. She placed her other hand lightly on it, as she did more pain filled it.

"Great…it's broken…" she whispered.

Now it was getting very difficult to breathe. She suddenly had another coughing fit. Raven was startled as blood started to come out as she coughed.

Carefully she got up, stumbling she went to the door that led outside. She tried to open it with her undamaged hand. To Ravens surprise it opened. She lunged outside. Collapsing on the grass, she gasped for air. With all the pain and the lack of air, Raven fainted. Although she didn't notice, someone had come running screaming her name.

AN: Sorry its short I didn't want you to know who it was in this chapter…but the next one reveals it and her secret to the mysterious person.


	4. Healing wounds

Chapter 4: Healing wounds

AN: sorry for the title of the 3rd chapter I named it before I wrote it and it turned out different than I planned. So, enjoy!

Raven awoke on a comfy couch in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Groggily she sat up. Realizing that her wrist was in a cast, she wondered who had helped her.

"Raven…are you ok?" a voice said. She looked for the source and found it came from Rich. He was sitting in a chair by the couch. A look of deep concern was in his face. Raven hoped he didn't know who had caused her pain.

"Yea…what happened?" she asked. He looked at her. 'How did she not know?' he thought.

"Well I was walking down from Gar's house to see you and saw you collapse on your lawn. I ran to you and you were unconscious with a broken wrist…why was your car running in your garage? I think you breathed in fumes." he stated. Looking at her, he was waiting for his answer. Not receiving one he continued, "Raven…who did this to you…and no more excuses."

Raven didn't know what to say. She was not sure what to do. He knew now, she was sure of it. He just wanted her to say it, so he knew he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Rich…" she began, "Who do you think did this to me? You're not as dumb as you look, so I know you have an idea…" That was as good as an answer as she could muster. Ignoring her insult, he began to talk.

"Well, Rae I know your father did this…Why didn't you ever tell us? We can help you? Don't you trust us? I don't like seeing my friends get hurt like this. I care about you…I want you to get help." He said hoping he made a breakthrough. Though he knew he didn't, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Rich…It not that I don't trust you…I'm just…afraid. I don't want any of you to have to worry about me day after day. Always wondering if I'm ok or if I'm lying unconscious on the floor of my house. I don't want help…I can handle things. I don't want you getting involved."

Rich was hurt by her answer. He wanted to get her out of that hell hole. He wanted to help. He was afraid that her father would do worse than what he already did. He just didn't understand how anyone could do that to there child. An innocent child that he helped bring into the world, he can stand there hitting her like she some kind of monster trying to attack him. Although he wanted to help her, he knew he couldn't unless she wanted it. He wasn't about to give up thought, he just needed to back off a lil. Just so she wouldn't get mad and stop talking to him that was the last thing he wanted. Rich was a lil upset he hadn't sensed this earlier. He knew she hadn't fallen down all the times she came to school with bruises, but he knew better than to keep bugging her about it. He had never suspected it was her father. He knew there had to be something else up, but never thought this at all. He felt a lil guilty.

"I'm going to be involved Rae. You don't have to shove me away. I'm your friend. I'm always going to be and nothing will change that. Your secret is just one thing that will make me care even more than I did before." Rich said with a smile.

He hoped eventually she would give in and tell the police. She didn't deserve this. No one does, not a child especially. Raven was one of the most caring, nice, and sweetest person he knew. She does have her moody times. She can get pissed off but she cares so much of her friends. Though to Rich's disappointment, she cared so much she put her pain behind her…locked behind closed doors.

"Rich…" Raven said.

Tears filled her violet eyes, overwhelmed by what her friend had said. For the first time since they met years ago, they hugged. Raven felt so good to be in a friends arms, she really needed someone to be there for her. She was just afraid. Afraid that her friends would be upset with her for keeping this secret. However, she knew he was disappointed, he knew her need for strong arms to hold her. The only arms that held her since her mom had been alive. She really needed this, and was internally grateful it was happening. Rich has been her friend for years. This is the first time they hugged since then. From this moment on her and Rich would have a much closer relationship. Not one of romance, but more like that of a family. They would be as close as brother and sister. The occasional bickering, but otherwise good relationship. Raven felt sad of the thought of him and her like brother and sister. She lost her sister years before, a couple before she meet her friends. The loss of her sister had caused her much pain. Now that she had someone that felt like a brother. The big hole in her heart was finally beginning to get filled.

They released from there hug. Raven smiled as she met his eyes.

"Raven…I think we should tell the others...they'll want to know too." Rich said. Raven was shocked. She had completely forgotten about the others. Ohh, how would they react? Would they be angry? Would they still talk to her? Or feel overwhelmed by the situation and vanish from her life? How would Gar react? He always suspected…she could just tell.

"No. You can't. I don't want to bother them with my problems." Raven said. Rich was disappointed but what could he do it was her secret not his. He was just the only person to find out thus far.

"Rae…they'll want to know. There your friends too. They care about you just as much as I do." Rich said hopefully, he thought, if she knew they cared she would tell them.

Raven pondered this for a moment. She wanted to tell them, but she just wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Maybe, I'm just not sure yet." Raven said. Rich obliged. This was as good an answer he was going to get from her right now.

They sat and talked for a while. Finally, they decided to go and hang out with the others. Raven hesitated a lil at this idea; wondering what her friends would say about her newly damaged wrist. Not knowing what to say, she was worried. Though she wanted to see her friends, so she agreed.

They walked down to Vik's house, knowing that everyone else was there.

Rich liked his new relationship with Raven. It was the first time in a while they actually talked. Knowing what goes on in her house, though shocking, makes him feel like she really trusts him to know her secret. Rich hoped that soon she would tell the others. He knew this is hard for her, but they deserved to know. They deserve to be trusted with her secret just as much as he was.

Raven was glad Rich found out in a way, in another she was afraid he might slip it out to the others. She didn't know how they would react to it. She knew they would be concerned about her, but did she really want all the attention she would get? She wanted it. How easy would it be to tell them? Would they guess her secret by the damage he had inflicted on her? Would one of them go to the police even if she told them not to? All these questions filled her head. Seeing the front of Vik's house, she took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.'

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Gar and Kori were at Viktor's house hanging out. They had arrived only an hour before. They were now waiting for Rich and Raven to show up. They all thought something had happened to Raven by the sound of Rich's voice. They could just sense something was wrong. Also, they thought it was weird that she seemed to always get hurt. She said she fell down or ran into a door, but they knew something else was up.

Gar worried about her the most. He knew her the shortest amount of time however there was something about her that drove him wild. She was nice and innocence was visible in her vibrant violet eyes. He loved the color of her eyes. He had never seen that color of eyes before. He cared about her so much; someone would say he loved her. Maybe that was true, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was there was something special about the radiant Raven.

Anxious faces and worried looks were all that filled the room. Everyone jumped as the door bell rang. Dashing for the door, hoping it was them, they opened the door. They saw the faces of the two friends. Only then did they notice the look of sadness in there faces. Vik was about to ask what was wrong until he noticed Raven's cast.

"OMG! Rae what happened?" he asked. Kori and Gar looked at her wrist with deep shock on there faces. She didn't know what to say. She never thought of an excuse that would work. Quickly she looked at Rich wanting him to help her out of this. He didn't know how to help; quite frankly he didn't want to make an excuse. He wanted to tell them exactly what had happened. Though he knew without Raven granting the privilege of telling them, he couldn't.

"Ohh, this it's nothing really don't worry about it." She said knowing that they wouldn't take that answer. They looked at her for a second. Then, Vik told her to come inside.

She followed Vik into the house. They made there way to the living room, each of them having a seat in an available seat.

"Rae...I know something happened to you. I want to know. The truth this time." Vik said. Everyone looked at Raven waiting for the answer. Tears filled her eyes; she knew she wouldn't be able to weasel out of this one. Kori quickly moved over to Raven, putting her arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Please, friend, tell us who did this to you." Kori said desperate to find out the answer. Kori knew the answer, but wanted to hear it. There was no way Raven was that clumsy. All the bruises and cuts, now this; someone had caused them. Kori was just afraid her assumption was false. They all were fearful to hear the truth.

Raven was to upset to speak. She look at Rich, signaling for him to speak. Rich was happy she wasn't looking for an excuse this time.

"I know you guys have an idea of who did this…all I will say is your assumptions are right. All the bruises and broken bones were causes by him…her father." Rich said. Everyone gasped. They all could see it coming, but to hear the words filled them with shock. Gar was speechless. He couldn't believe all this time of her hiding it, her secret was finally out.

"Raven…why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep this all bottled up inside hoping it would just go away?" Gar asked. He desperately wanted to help her. He wanted to know why she would possible hide this from them. "And you" He turned his attention to Rich, "How long have you known this? Why didn't you tell us?!" Gar shouted.

Rich was taken back. He has never seen Gar this angry. Did he really think he knew all this time?

"I only just found out today. When I came from your house, I found her unconscious in her yard. Even if I did know longer, I couldn't tell you without Raven's approval." Rich said. Raven looked at Gar. He was so mad that he didn't know this. She felt bad she didn't tell him, but it's not that easy. People like her didn't just blurt it out to the world. They keep it bottled up, just like she did. So really she didn't do anything wrong, though that's not how her father felt. To him, she was the cause of everything. Gas prices going up, his car breaking down, a bad day at work or him being out of beer; always her fault.

Gar looked at Raven. He was deeply disappointed that she didn't tell him. Did she trust him? How was he to be sure with this shocking secret she kept hidden?

"How long has he been doing this to you? Why does he hit you? What have you ever done to him?" Gar asked. Though he was a lil afraid to hear the answers. Raven looked at him. Did he really want to know all those things? Or is this just a keep up conversation thing. Either way she decided to answer. Everyone notice she was going to tell them, and put there full attention to what she was about to say.

"Practically since I was born. I only remember the beatings from 7 and on. My mother died giving birth to me. He always blamed me for her death, calls me a murderer. He's a severe alcoholic, helps him mourn her death I guess. He doesn't hurt me every night, but most to say the least." She said.

Everyone had looks of deep disgust on there faces. Hearing all those things filled them with rage. They couldn't believe Raven was being hit since she was 7. She was 17 now! 10 years of his abuse, truly shocking. How Raven remained to be so sweet and caring was truly a shocker.

"Raven…you need to tell someone…" Gar began. Raven was mortified. The thought of what her father might do to her if he found out she tried to tell the police was horrible. She couldn't tell, she only had to feel his wrath for another year then she would go off to college far away from him.

"No! I can't and neither can you. Besides I only have another year until I go to college, until then I'll just stay out off his hair." She stated.

The looks upon her friend's faces were enough to make the devil cry. They couldn't believe it; she didn't want to escape that hellhole. Did they suspect too much to happen to soon? Did they really think that she was going to tell or even think about telling so soon after they found out?

"Raven, you must tell, what if he causes you more harm then what has already happened" Kori said. She wanted desperately for her to tell.

"Kori, he will cause me more harm, but I can handle it. Please can we just forget about this?" Rae asked. They were all disappointed by her reaction. Knowing Raven, they had to back off a lil, give her some space. Eventually, she would do something about it, they hoped. They weren't about to forget about this and never speak of it again, they just weren't going to talk about it anymore today. They don't want Raven to get mad and bottle up her feelings again. To Ravens wish they talked about other things. Gar knew he wasn't about to give up. Not until she was far away from that ass hole…far far away.

AN: ok I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers. Your reviews were very helpful. A couple more chapters and I think this one will be done…sadly I love writing this story. It's a sad story but for some reason its fun to write maybe because of all the drama and sadness. Well Review!


	5. You, Me, Homework?

-1Chapter 5: You, Me, Homework?

A/N: Sorry this is so late guys. I've been really busy. But I have been working on another story also. Actually, two. One AU, one normal yet different. I don't want to give the plot away just yet. Well, here's chapter 5, Enjoy!

Everyone left Vik's house a while later. Gar walked Raven home, and Rich drove Kori. Kori was very upset about the news of her best friend. Not only was she being hurt, but by someone living in her own home. Fathers were suppose to care for you, not hurt you. This kind of thing confused Kori. She always lived in a caring environment, well not including her sister. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Rich noticed and grabbed her hand.

"Kori, are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him. By the frown on her face, he knew she was tearing up inside. He felt the same way, but he had to be strong for Kori, and especially Raven.

She shook her head, "No, friend Rich. I am far from ok. I do not understand this. How could he hurt Raven?"

He dug around his brain for a decent answer for her. He didn't want to scare Kori or make her even sadder.

"Kori, Raven's father is pained because of the loss of his wife. So, He turned to alcohol. Between his depressive state and his anger, he chose to blame Raven and hurt her because of it. In simpler words, Raven is his scapegoat."

Kori didn't like this at all. She wanted to help her friend, but she had no clue as to how. Raven made them promise not to tell. Being faithful to her friend's wishes, Kori could not tell.

Rich on the other hand, wanted to beat the hell out of him. To show him exactly how it feels and to make him suffer. He had been taking self-defense and karate lessons for years. They had taught him to use the opponent's weight against them, if they are larger. Also, he learned to have great balance. Raven's father drinks, all common knowledge says he has bad balance, being always drunk.

They pulled up at Kori's house a short while later. Rich got out to open Kori's door and to walk her to her house. He always did this to make sure she got inside safely.

When they reached her door, she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, for the ride home."

"No problem, Kori." He got extremely nervous. He had a major crush on Kori since they met back in 8th grade. He wanted to ask her out, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time. Considering all the things that happened today. He didn't want to upset her; she was so worried about Raven.

"Well, Goodnight, Rich." She started to walk into the house. 'It's now or never'

"Kori, wait!" She stopped and turned to face him. He looked in her gorgeous emerald eyes. Now all the confidence vanished as he looked at the tanned beauty.

"Yes, friend Rich? You wish to say something?" Kori asked him. He tried all he could not to stutter but of course, luck was against him tonight.

"Uhh…Kori…W-would y-you…Ummm…M-m-maybe w-we could you k-know…Uhh." Kori was puzzled. Never before had she seen Rich act this way. Secretly, she had a crush on Rich. Well, she thought it was a secret, but all the others, except Rich, saw it. Bets were even made on how long till they got together. If he could get the words out, Gar would win. Although, they might not even remember, they made them years ago.

"Rich?"

"Kori-would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me-sometime?" He said in one breath. 'God, I'm an idiot.'

She laughed. "Rich, I could not understand a word you just said. Talk slower." He took a deep breath.

Rich took a deep breath trying to calm himself down enough to ask her. He got closer to her; they were merely an inch apart. Deciding it was too late to back out he asked:

"Kori…What was for homework?"

Kori just stood there. She couldn't believe all this time he only wanted to know what the homework was. She couldn't believe it, but neither could he.

Mentally Rich was beating himself up. 'Grrr! I'm such a freakin' idiot! I can't believe myself! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Kori interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, umm…History. Read pages 234-244." They just kept looking into each others eyes. Neither knew what to say next.

"Ummm…Thanks." He said.

"No problem, friend." Kori said sadly. She really had hoped he would have asked her out. She just wanted to cry. "Well, Goodnight. I shall see you at school tomorrow."

She turned and walked into her house. Rich couldn't lift his feet from the ground to leave. He felt as if he was stuck in the cement. Nothing went through his mind. He was horrified and humiliated. He just asked the most beautiful girl in school, the one he had a huge crush on, what was for homework. Homework…he knew what was for homework. It was like something entered his body and forced those words out. He never had a chance to stop them.

He slowly started back to his car half-heartedly. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and was stomped on. All he wanted to do was ask her out and he blew it. Nothing could ever be as humiliating. He just hoped none of his friends found out…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You're kidding! He asked her what was for homework!" Vik laughed. Gar had just told him what happened. How he found out the world will never know.

"Yeah!" Laughed Gar. He and Vik were in the hall by his locker, waiting for Rich to get here. Speaking of the devil, Rich started walking towards them. He turned away when he seen there faces. Running up to him, Vik put his arm around him as they walked.

"So, man. Did you get your homework done?" He asked.

"Shut up!" He snarled at them. "How did you two even find out?" They just laughed.

"No comment," Gar started. "The important question is, why the hell would you ask her what the homework was!?!"

Rich sighed, "I dunno. I just sorta came out. Like I didn't have control of my own mouth or something."

This just made them laugh harder. Rich was so embarrassed. He didn't know how Gar found out but when he did that person would pay.

"Serious now, man. What was going threw your hard spiky head?" Vik asked.

"I have no idea. I just got super nervous and said nothing logical." He started, "It wasn't like me. I have never been that nervous."

Before they could talk anymore about his slip of the tongue, Kori was heading over. Now they all became nervous.

"Good morning, Friends!" She said perky as ever. She had decided that night that she had to be strong for Raven. If not strong at least act as normal as possible.

"Morning, Kori" Vik and Gar said in unison. Rich kinda just stood there. Luckily, Kori was just as embarrassed as him and made no attempt to look at him. They acted as if they were a divorced couple pretending that the other was not there. They both hated the tension, but what was there to do?

Just in time, Raven came to save the day.

"Hey, guys." She said as she reached them. Vik and Gar were the only ones to respond.

"What's up with them?" she whispered to Gar.

"Rich tried to ask her out last night." he responded.

"He asked what was for homework didn't he."

"Yup." Gar and Vik laughed. Again. She just rolled her eyes.

She couldn't even count the times that Rich tried to ask Kori out. But he never said something as stupid as this. She kinda wanted to laugh, but she would never admit it.

They all walked to class in silence. It would take a miracle to break the tension between the love birds.

A/N: Ok that's chapter 5! Sorry, it was kinda boring. I'm running out of ideas! I have no idea what to put happen next. Any suggestions? Anyway please Review!


	6. Dance?

He can't hurt you anymore

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay. But Back now and hoping to be better than ever! =) May edit this story entirely to fix it back to my original plot or write a new story with that plot. Tell me what you think =)

Thanks to all who have reviewed to my author's note and story! It's very appreciated and encouraging!

Well, let the story begin! Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly…. Nor do I own anything mentioned in this story.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 6: Dance?

It was a long day for Raven. Her head hurt and bolts of severe pain would strike occasionally. It irritated her more than anything.

Today was Thursday that meant the weekend is here soon. However, Raven did not like the weekend. She hated being away from school. She would much rather be at school than home with her father. She hated her house. Though she hated school too; she would be there in an instant.

The weekend did mean she could hang out with her friends. That's the only good thing about the weekend. She had to give it that one. But the weekend gave her the feeling of entrapment. She felt as if she would be trapped there forever and the feeling disgusted her to the bone.

Raven was reading her book when she heard the phone ring. She dashed for it, hoping to get to it before her father. That did not happen.

"Hello." A drunk Trigon said into the phone. He stood there as the other person spoke.

"Oh, she's right here....No...Because I said so...Let me tell you young man, no one and I mean no one is allowed to call her. Understand? Good." Trigon slammed the receiver down on the hook. As he did so, he just missed Raven heading back upstairs like lightning.

She couldn't believe it. Her father just hung up on whoever it was who called for her. She just was so angry. Everyone else in the world could have a conversation on the phone with a friend or watch TV or something fun. Not her. Her freedom was taken away. Hot tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to do something. And that's what she did. She climbed out the window and down the emergency ladder. She left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori was trying to do her homework. All the thoughts in her head caused her not to be able to concentrate. She still didn't understand why Raven would stay in that house. She knew it had to be more complicated than that, but she couldn't even think of a reason. He was hurting her. Her friend was being hurt by her own father. That made Kori sick to her stomach at the very thought. She wishes she could do something. She had promised not to say anything, so she had to keep it to herself.

She was now finished with her homework. And it only took 2 hours. She now was just sitting there staring at her paper when the door bell rang. She jumped. As she settled, she got up and went to see who could possible be here so late.

She got to the door and when she opened it she gasped.

"Raven! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She drug her friend in the house. Raven just nodded.

Kori lead Raven to her room and closed the door when they got there. She was puzzled. It was so late. Did something happen? Is she hurt? Kori couldn't keep her mind still, it was swirling with thoughts. She would really like to know what's going on and how to make everything better.

"Raven, why are you here? Are you sure your alright?" She asked and sat beside her friend on her bed.

"Kori, I'm fine. I just...couldn't take being there right now." She said hoping that would end this conversation. She knew it wouldn't though.

"What happened?"

"Well, the phone rang and I ran to get it. He got it first. And wouldn't let them talk to me. I have no idea who it was and...I just....I wanna be normal..." Raven said. She buried her head in her hands. Kori patted her back softly, letting her friend calm down.

"Raven...Why do...Do you want me to call the boys? They can come over." She said. She decided not to ask now. She didn't want to make her friend mad at her. Sadly, she had to give her the space she needed.

"Sure. Would you uncle be mad?" Raven asked.

"No. He doesn't care if boys stay over. Well, as long as nothing happens and he knows nothing would." Raven nodded. Kori's uncle, Galfore, knows she would never do anything bad so he lets her have boys over. She never had any over before but this was a good time to do that. Who knows, it might be fun and Raven might feel better.

Kori grabbed her cell and called each of the boys. They all said they would be over. Of course, saying they were staying at another friends house. Their parents wouldn't like the thought of them going to stay at a girl's house.

Now all they had to do is wait. It was 8 o'clock. Not exactly late but late to be going to a slumber party. Especially on a school night.

Raven and Kori got things ready for the boys. They found the stash of popcorn and candy. Kori let Raven pick out some movies from the collection in the living room. Kori had so many movies; some of all genres. Raven decided on 2 horror movies and a comedy for after to brighten the mood.

They would be having it in the living room, seeing as no boys were to enter Kori's room. They pulled out tons of blankets and pillows and threw them around the floor. They turned down the lights so they were only faint and wouldn't hurt there eyes.

Soon, The doorbell rang. Raven looked at Kori who giggled and tried to guess who was first. They both raced to the door to see who was right. Kori tried to find out through the peep hole but Raven shoved her away from it.

"You cheater." Raven said as she opened the door.

Both of the girls lost the bet. The boys had decided to car pool! Kori giggled and pulled the boys inside. They all made there way to the living room and got themselves comfy on the couches and chairs.

"So, What is the sudden sleep over about?" Rich asked concerned. Quick glances at Raven were made by the boys. She noticed this and sighed.

"Just...needed to get away, fun night with friends is all." She softly muttered. They all accepted this answer sadly. They didn't want her to get annoyed or uncomfortable. She needed them right now, and they intended on being there for her. Though, They all hoped she would realize that she needed to get out of that house. The pain she suffered was intolerable for them. If they had it there way, she would've been out of that house the moment the words were uttered.

"Ok, enough with the silence. What we doing first!" Gar screamed.

"Geez, Grass stain. Not so loud" Vic groaned. Gar just ignored him. Gar was excited. He never had a big sleep over before and especially not with girls at the party too.

"Hmm" Kori began to think of what they could do first. They couldn't stay up all night since school was in the morning. It limited what they could do since they would need to sleep.

"Let's start the movies Raven has picked out for us!" She declared and ran to get one. The rest found a spot on the floor with some blankets and pillows. It would be there spot for the night.

Vic chose one that was at a good angle from the TV. It was also far enough away from the others that he wouldn't get cuddled or kicked during the night. Gar chose a spot that was close to Raven, not to close however. Besides Raven, would be Kori. She wanted to be close to Raven to be able to make sure she was alright and be able to comfort her if she decided to talk to them. Of course besides Kori was Rich. He wouldn't dream of not being beside her.

Before the movie, Kori went to grab some more soda for them. Rich volunteered to help her carry them. While they were away, Vic and Gar started whispering. Raven didn't like that one bit, she knew what they were doing.

"I know what your doing" she sang monotonously.

"Lies and slander!" Gar said grinning. Vic smirked at the pair.

"All I will say is that it wont work." She started. "Rich is to shy! What could you two goons possibly do to help?" They just laughed at her. She puffed in defeat. Whether she liked it or not, they had a plan up their sleeves. Not to say it was going to be a good plan, but they thought so.

"Oh, Dear Raven," Gar started sweetly with his trademark toothy grin. "Won't you please use your cleverness to help us?" She laughed.

"It depends….on how idiotic your plan is." She smirked. Before more could be said, Rich and Kori came back.

They watched the movie in silence, or at least no words. The movie was scary. Kori whined through out it. It was just to scary for her. She may have tons of horror movies, but she never really watched one.

Everyone else jumped at certain parts, but didn't have as hard time enjoying it like Kori. Raven decided half way through that it would be the last horror movie of the night. After this one, the comedy would be put in, followed shortly by sleep.

By the end of the horror movie, Kori was so frightened she didn't want to get up. No one but Rich saw the way she grabbed a hold of his hand when she was afraid. He comforted her mildly by rubbing her hand a bit. She didn't notice this however.

They threw in the comedy fast to calm Kori down. She relaxed fast luckily. Gar glanced at Raven and she seemed to be falling asleep. Everyone else looked really tired too. Soon, Gar was the only one awake. He whispered softly:

"Sorry I called Rae."

He gave a finally glance at the dark haired beauty before shutting his eyes as well. He never noticed the shiny tear that ran down her cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning was hectic! Everyone was rushing and fighting over Kori's only bathroom. Her uncle made a nice breakfast of pancakes and eggs for them before he had to head off to work. He could almost laugh at all the drama over getting ready. Almost wishing he would've bought a house with more than one bathroom.

Finally, they got into the car heading for school. They all sighed wishing that it was the weekend rather than another boring school day.

They were running late however! The bell was close to ringing when the arrived inside. Rushing to there lockers, they grabbed their books and ran to 1st period class. When the bell rang, the announcements followed shortly after.

"Friday there will be something you all with look forward to! A dance will be held here starting at 6pm."

Everyone gasped and couldn't believe their ears.

"A dance?!" They all screamed. All Gar and Vic could do was grin. This was perfect. Plan "Get Rich to stopped being a coward and ask Kori out" was a go!

A/N: Sorry its short! I wanted to get it up, but I think I covered everything I wanted in this chapter =) Review please!


	7. Terra's plotting revenge

Chapter 8: What's Terra planning?

A/N: Sorry, This chapter is gonna be short and a bit boring. :( More soon though! Well, Enjoy!

Terra was beyond pissed today. She just heard from someone who Gar was planning on asking to the dance. She was NOT happy.

"Why that horrible bitch! Why not me?!" Terra growled to her friends, Kitten and Rose. Terra got like this so often that they didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you ask someone else..." Kitten started but the face she got as a response quickly quieted her.

"I don't want anyone else! I want Gar, and I'm going to get him. I always get what I want" She thought of something seconds before the bell rang. The only problem was that she couldn't get the plan down to the nitty gritty. She got 'When' down, but 'What' and 'How' wasn't covered yet.

"Ok, guys." she said in the hallway to her friends, "I have some plans to go over with y'all after school. This can NOT be discussed in school." Her friends were scared. They just wished she would let this go, but they both knew she wouldn't let it go, EVER.

School ended as quickly as it began in Terra's eyes. I mean, someone who sleeps and skips class sees the day go flying by. She text-ed her friends and told them to meet her at her house to go over the plans. She needed help to get this plan in action, and they were stupid enough to work.

The girls arrived at Terra's house and they rushed to the bedroom. Terra was in a great mood...which meant soon everyone else wouldn't be.

"FINALLY! I told you guys to get here at 4, It's 4:15! Holy pearls, the nerve of y'all." Terra growled. The other girls just rolled there eyes, they have seen enough of Terra's bitchy side. If it wasn't for her need to get revenge, they would have left her in the dust a long time ago.

"ok, so..I came up with the perfect plan to embarrass poor little Rae Rae at the dance!" She showed the girls her notes about the whole plan.

"Wow, Terra...aren't you takin' this a little to far." Rose said. Kitten nodded in agreement.

"To far? TO FAR? Girls, Girls! I am not going to let her steal my man, I'll tell ya that much. She should've thought twice before stealing him from me!" Terra said.

"But Terra, he didn't ask her yet...you don't even know if she is going to say yes." Rose mumbled.

"She doesn't have to! She stole his heart regardless." Terra said. "Now, are you guys with me...or against me?" The other girls were to afraid to go against Terra so they all agreed.

"Good. Now, tomorrow we need to find some other helpers. The dance is Friday, we have a lot to do! We need to finish this plan and go shopping for dresses! Now, Leave! I have things to do." Terra rushed them out the door.

Rose sighed and went to her car with Kitten.

When they got inside, Kitten said, "Are...we gonna go through with this?"

"I don't know...I don't want to, but can we honestly go against Terra?" Rose said.

"I don't know that either, you know what she can do. But, I don't want her doing that to Raven. I have to be honest. If Gar doesn't like Terra, then he's a lucky bastard!"

Rose laughed. He was....but wasn't at the same time.

"I think he and Rae look cute." Rose said. They were almost at Kitten's house by now.

"Yeah, I...kind of want to NOT go through with this plan. Should we...think of a way to stop her?" Kitten said. Rose sighed while pulling in Kitten's driveway.

"I'm afraid to, but...we'll see. Can I come in? We need to talk..." Kitten nodded.

A/N: Told ya, it was short. I tried to rush through this, I may come back and fix it up. I was just stuck on this chapter for so long and I wanted to move on and give ya guys some work. I'm not dead yet! I may be slow, but I am still here. :) I'm sorry for the late updates, I'm just so busy lately. I will not stop writing, I will tell you guys that. This story and all the others in my head will get done.

I have 14 chapters outlined so far for this story. It's not done with that, there is still more I need to outline. I'd guess maybe 20+ chapters for this. At chapter 14, I didn't get to the dance yet, so lots more coming ;)


	8. Girl Talk

Chapter 9: Girl Talk

A/N: Hi everyone! See I'm back again and faster this time! I was working with my outlines a little bit, I wasn't happy with the order of the chapters. So, I switched some around and added more fillers. :) I don't want all the action to come to fast just yet. So, Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(The end of the school day for Raven, back to Raven for this chapter)

School was finally over. Raven was struggling through it and made it at last. After the dance announcement, everything was hectic. Everyone was shrieking and chatting non stop about who they wanted to go with. Plan 'Get Rich to stop being a coward and ask Kori to the dance so they can finally be a couple and stop flirting non stop' was all Gar and Vic talked about today....they even made the title longer. The worst of the day was the evil glares Terra shot at her all day. It was much worse today and Raven didn't know why. That bothered her very much. If Terra wasn't annoying enough, she had to get worse. It was only a matter of time until Raven found out what she was thinking. Right now was just the terror of 'when'.

Raven left the building with Kori, as they were going to study together at Kori's house. As they got into Kori's car, Raven got a text message. She was a little worried about who it was from, god only knows. She looked at it, and it was from Gar:

Rae...meet us at my house 6!!!! Plan planning!!

Raven only laughed at his final sentence. Only he could make something so minor feel so wrong. She quickly replied a simple 'k' and deleted it. Kori was beginning to take peeks.

"Who was it from?" Kori asked.

"Oh..um just Gar, you know him" Raven told her. Kori just laughed. She did know, but she wondered why Raven was in a rush to hid it from her. Of course, her mind shifted to the dance.

"Oh, Raven. Are you going to the dance? I can not wait for it!" Kori squealed.

Raven shivered and said: "I'm not sure, Kor..."

"Oh, You must go! Everyone will be there, I'm sure of it!"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Raven mumbled.

Luckily for Raven, they were at Kori's house now and the conversation ended. They got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and rushed inside. Kori had a major science test tomorrow and she was not ready for it. She struggled in science, it just wasn't her strong point.

Kori was a little nervous this study session. It wasn't the studying that made her nervous, it was Raven. She really wanted to talk to her about her father, but she did not want to upset her. Having a lot of questions about everything, she wanted some answers. Rich helped her a lot but she wanted to hear some from the victim herself. She worried night and day over this, and just hopes the nightmare of it all will end soon. Her heart can't bear with it anymore. Kori is just the type of person to want to help until there is nothing left wrong, but in Raven's case, Kori can't do that.

Raven notices her friend's attitude, and knows she wants to talk about it. She noticed it from the start. Raven just isn't sure she's ready to explain it all to her. Kori doesn't understand things as easily as others, and she asks way more questions that may or may not be comfortable. Kori isn't usually afraid to ask embarrassing questions. She goes by the theory of: 'Don't know, ask'. Some of the things she asks would be rude if anyone else asked, but Kori's an exception to this.

They studied so much, Kori began to complain about her head exploding from information overload. So, they took a break and watched some TV for a bit to absorb what they just went over. This would be a normal thing. However, with tension so tense you could cut it with a butter knife, it was a lot different. With Kori inching to ask and Raven praying she won't, neither paid much attention to the television. Raven's head was playing tennis ball and she was about to lose. One tiny distraction would cause mental breakdown...and let's face it, she was at Kori's house.

"Raven..." Kori began but stopped.

Raven lost. The championship was taken from her grasp and she would never live to see the giant award for Mental Tennis. In other and not weirder words, she broke down.

"Kori, I know you want to ask and I don't know if I can take it! I don't know what to say, I just want to escape sometimes. I want to leave, but some annoying voice in my head says I can't! It says, 'oh Raven, you're such an awful daughter. How could you even think of sending him to jail?' At times, I think I deserve better! Then, that voice....it sounds just like my mama....telling me that it is awful to think like that." Raven screamed. She tried so hard to keep her tears in, but every second they pushed harder for an escape route.

Kori sprung up and embraced Raven. She was at a lose for words. Never did she think Raven would tell her anything, and now she has opened her heart.

"Oh, Kori....I just don't know what to do anymore." Raven let loose and cried on Kori's shoulder. It was a very rare thing, but it has built up so much she couldn't control it anymore.

"Raven...your mother would not tell you that, not at all! If she were here, you would've been out of that house a long time ago. She would not let her child be beaten for any reason" Kori said.

"I know...but every time I hear it, it is in her voice. It sounds completely stupid, but it hurts so much. Having watched her die, and hear her tell me not to leave him. It makes it hard to even consider it."

"Raven, you need to remember that no matter what the voice sounds like, it is lying. We all love you, Raven. You need to remember that as well. We all want you to leave and we will all be there to support you." Kori hugged her tighter.

"Thanks, Kori. I think I just need some more time to think."

"Take your time, I suppose. Remember though...he may take it to far one day. Raven, I don't wanna lose you" Kori began to cry with her.

They cried until they couldn't cry anymore. The only thing they were both sure of at this very moment was that their friendship was stronger than ever.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write :) Next chapter will be the meeting. That I'm hoping to have done before the weekend is over, I'm really excited to write it.


	9. Author's note!

Hello guys! I know it's been a very very long time, I hope there are still some of you guys still around! I'm honestly going to start updating this again. I have all the chapters outlined and will begin writing the next chapter as soon as I lay out everything I want to happen. I know theres a few things that will be changed in previous chapters too. But I'll begin very soon(this weekend is my hope!) I want to finish this and I owe it all to you guys, so I don't want to let any of you down.

It's been a really touch couple years. Last year, I lost my mother to cancer. So, I haven't been up for much of anything in a long time. But, after thinking things over...I decided that I wanted to continue writing. It's one of the things that I loved and I want to get back into it. So, Be ready for me. :)

What to expect next? I'll be finishing up this story and continuing along with some stories that I had planned out and even doing some stories for other shows(not for a while, if even!). But Teen Titans is where my heart lies, so I'll be loyal to it. :)


	10. Lovely day in the Neighborhood

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I'm super late in updating, I really felt bad that I hadn't gotten the chapters done yet. But, I got 2 chapters done! Both chapters are going up RIGHT NOW! :) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who has been reading this. I know it's been long overdo, but here is chapter 9. :) Enjoy.

**A lovely day in the neighborhood**

A moving van is parked next door. I'm waiting to catch a glimpse of the new neighbors. I've always been a tad nosy. All I've spotted so far has been an older man, possibly 40s or early 50s. He has dark brown hair that's receding slightly. It seemed he did most of the work. But, there was probably someone in the truck or something.

My phone beeps next to me. It's a text from Kori. Her old childhood friend is back in town. She's super excited. I wonder if she happens to be moving in next door...

I'd keep watching but I feel like a stalker so I decided to leave the spot I had claimed at the window. I should probably get ready, Gar will kill me if I miss the meeting. Honestly, why do I have to go? This is pointless, but I did promise. I can't turn back now. Well, at least I will be out of the house.

After putting on my gray skinny jeans and my hoodie, I think I'm ready...

OK..after another peak at the neighbors. I see a small boy, maybe 5 or 6 and a girl around my age I'd guess...she's not that tall but she appeared like the other kids at school. The girl has brown hair with pink highlights streaking through it. She has a black skirt with pink leggins that stop mid calf. She's also wearing a black hoodie.

As I considered leaving now, she looks right at me. I swear our eyes met before I ducked quickly. After a mini heart attack, I stand slowly and check again. Both her and the boy are gone.

Creepy.

I grab my dark hobo bag and my iPod and step out into the brisk autumn air. After slipping my earphones in and locking the door behind me, I set off.

Luckily, the girl never appeared when I got outside. I quickly went off towards Gar's house. It takes no time at all and I'm not sure if that's good or bad. He lives a little to close for comfort.

I'm about to knock when the door comes flying open and I'm thrown to the ground.

"Oh, Rae. I'm so sorry"

A hand reaches out to help me up. When my feet had reclaimed a spot on the ground, I looked up at the perpetrator. I was surprised to find Gregg. Gregg is Gar's younger brother. He's 13 and ironically already taller than Gar. And Gar isn't all that short. 2 inches doesn't look like much though. Until you take into account there ages.

I feel very short.

"Sorry, Rae. I wasn't being careful."

"It's fine, Gregg. You're usually not the clumsy one. I was expecting to see Gar, actually." Gregg laughed and showed me inside before taking off again.

I head for the living room where I find Gar and Vic huddled over a notebook. Gar had his tongue out, concentrating very hard. He could be so cute sometimes. Wait..Did I say cute..?

No.

Moving on. They must have finally noticed me.

"Oh..Hey, Rae" Gar said. I walked over and sat beside him.

"We started without you, slowpoke." Vic said laughing. He leans over and attempts to pinch my nose. I brush his arm away, smiling at him. He's always trying to do that. Being on the football team gives him some strength, I have to protect my nose. He could literally take it, maybe.

We all lean and examine the notes and honestly...their plans stink. I doubt locking them in a closet would work. Nor would gluing them together. How would you even do that secretly? I already can tell whose idea that was.

"These all suck." I said. "Did you even use your brains? I highly doubt that you guys did."

"Maybe...How do you know they won't?" Gar asked.

"Because Rich and Kori aren't stupid. They won't fall for any of it. Even if you did get them glued together, do you think they would worry about sorting out feelings or trying to get unstuck?" I explained.

We sat thinking for a while. I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't fail. Kori could easily be persuaded but Rich is another story. He'd sense something wrong immediately. He isn't going to jump at the chance of telling her in a closet nor confess while glued. There had to be something that would work, but what?

"We could...invited them to a movie..then cancel when it's to late and they go alone." Vic said. I thought about it for a little bit. It had a chance to work, but if he never took the chance to confess, It'd be a disaster. He'd be on to us and planning something else would take much more time.

"It's only a 50/50 chance it would help them out. Let's think of something else. We'll use that as plan B" I said. Vic seemed content that he thought of one almost brilliant plan.

"What if we get Rich on our side. Then we can give him advice and use some of our plans then? Kori won't need so much cover up as we'd need with Rich." I suggested.

They thought about it and looked at each other.

"I think that just might work" Vic said. They both smiled and relaxed on the couch.

"Then...It's settled?" Gar asked. We all just shrug. "What do we do now then?" he laughed.

Just then, Marie walks in holding baby Sam. He smiled at me and reached his chubby arms to me. Babies seemed to like me sometimes. Well, at least Sam does. Joy for me...

"I'm sorry for interrupting your fun, Gar, but I have to pick up Lily from her play date. Could you watch Sam?" Marie asked sweetly.

Marie was Gar's adoptive Mom. She was a tall slender woman with thick dark brown hair that she swept back in an average ponytail. She was the nicest mom that I've ever met. It makes me sick.

"Sure, mom." Gar said standing and taking Sam in his arms.

"Do you kids need anything while I'm out?"

"Well, the new game-station did come out last week..." Vic started then laughed.

Marie threw her head back and let out a full hearted laugh. She patted Vic's shoulder on her way out, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we're going on vacation soon." Gar said, struggling to calm Sam who is having trouble with his mother's departure.

Vic and I just look at Gar then exchange looks.

"When? God, Gar you can be a real genius sometimes." I said while taking the teary eyed tot. Strangely, he lighted up and began to play with my earrings.

"What's today..Sunday..then..Friday..." He said sheepishly.

We were dumbfounded.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Vic said.

"How long? And Where?" I said sitting down next to Vic with Sam. Sam seemed to ignore the tension in the air and continued to mess with my earrings. He just better not try pulling on them...again.

"Well um...My dad has to visit some other researchers in Canada...and he said something like two week stay..." He quickly ran out of the room. Presumably before we could yell at him.

Two weeks? My god. How could he forget something like that? He can surely be a total idiot. Strangely, my chest began to feel heavy. Dread filled me. Two weeks isn't that long...and why do I care so damn much. God, feelings suck. I think I need to leave this emotional house soon before I go insane. I think it's affecting my brain.

After five minutes, Gar returns and Vic quickly teases him. I hand Sam back and tell Gar he better get me something for all this trouble. He laughs and says he will. He smiles and I depart before my heart can attack me again.

I'm going crazy. Definitely.

A/N: Also, I wanted to mention that I'm changing the date of the dance. I said that it would be Friday but I am changing it to the end of the year. It will be one of the last things to happen. I have the rest of the story planned out, so as long as I keep up writing it..I'll have this story updating smoothly. :) Take care, friends, and reviews are welcomed!

Next chapter- Gar's departure.


	11. Call me maybe

Call me maybe

Friday came already and Gar was gong to be leaving after dinner time. His parents allowed him to eat out with us as a goodbye. We finally were out of school and were eating at the pizza parlor.

"We're going to miss having you around, Gar." Rich said. Everyone nodded and looked at there plates with fake interest.

"You sound like he's dying." I said taking another slice of cheese pizza.

Everyone laughed but it was true that it would be different without out him. It may be only two weeks but he's never been away before. Not since we were all little. Rich and I were 7 when Gar moved into town with his family. Vic had just turned 8, he was a bit older than us. His birthday was late and he had to wait an extra year to enter school, so he was with us. We met Kori the next year when she migrated to America. We've all been friends for so long.

"I'll be able to call occasionally, not every day but sometimes." Gar said.

"But I couldn't bear not hearing your voice every day." Kori sobbed. She took the news tough. It was literally like a death to her.

"Aw, Kor. It's OK. I told Rae already but I'll bring each of you something back." Gar said.

"You better have a lot of cash, grass stain. Don't go cheap." Vic said laughing.

After finishing our dinner, we all piled back into Vic's car and headed back to Gar's house. The car ride was unrealistically quiet. I have never witnessed these people being quiet for even half this amount of time. Not kidding even.

We pulled up to Gar's house and hesitated to get out. No one wanted to be the first to break this nice silence between longtime friends. Well...breaking things can sometimes be fun..

I opened my door and as if a disease spread into the others, everyone else did the same. Soon we were all standing in Gar's driveway. Awkwardly, no one spoke a word. His parents were outside now putting the younger kids in the car.

Gregg came over to say goodbye before rushing next door to talk to his school friend. I think we all hang out way to much if this is the most sad thing these people have been through. Gar decided it was time to say goodbye.

"Alright, man. You be good, grass stain." Vic said giving Gar a hug.

"I will." Gar promised

"Call us at least once and tell us how it's going, OK?" Rich said.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Friend, please be careful and stay safe." Kori sobbed into Gar's shoulder.

I felt bad for her. I really did. She was having such a hard time with this. She is such a friend oriented person that the thought of two weeks without one is a crushing blow to her.

It seemed like Kori was hugging Gar for forever. The others agreed and we had to pry her off him. It took some time, let me tell you. She has some weird Russian death grip or something.

Gar walked over until he was right in front of me.

"I think Kori will need some girl time these couple weeks to relax while I'm gone." He smiled at me and held out his hand.

A handshake? I'm getting a handshake? He's leaving and this is all he can muster up for me? It made me feel unwanted so I just stared at it for a second. I couldn't believe that I didn't at least get...I don't know. Not a hug. I wasn't going to say that. I'm sure of it...

I place my hand in his outstretched hand. He held it firmly for a minute before he pulled my arm and wrapped his arms around me.

Sneak hug.

"Rae," He whispered to me, "I'm worried sick. Please, play with Kori." He held me tight for a while. I almost didn't know what was going on, after recovering from shock, I placed my arms softly around him. My heart is beating so fast, He just has to feel it. It feels like it's about to jump out of my chest. I already said I was crazy.

But how does playing with Kori fit into this? Was he worried about her? Or was it me..?

He released me slowly, and looked into my eyes. I could see a troubled look in his dark green eyes. I wish it'd leave. I wished that the sparkle that was normally there was there instead. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I've ruined his vacation before it even began. Please..Don't worry about me. I can't stand this feeling. Please..I'm going to be fine. It's not like I'll be dead when he returns. At least I hope not.

"Don't worry about me..Have fun while you're gone." I said softly. He looks deep into my eyes and he nods slowly. Everyone else appeared to ignore our interaction, either out of concern or embarrassment. Which is fine with me, I'm embarrassed that I forgot they were even there.

He finally let's go and grabs his bag. With an unmistakable awkwardness, he climbs in the family van. Within moments, the van is all ready and heading down the road. We all head out now, separately. I wave and walk off towards home.

It soon came to me why he wanted me to comfort Kori. He wants to keep the distance between myself and my father. So, my face stays in tact..I guess. If only, it was that easy. I can't just not come home. It'd be worse when I did.

I reached my home soon and saw someone waiting for me.

"Hello, Daddy.."

A/N: Do you know how many times, that I want to put a smiley face in my text? A lot. I have no idea why but I know I can't. You don't read books with smiley faces, and that's that! XD And yes, I made Kori from Russia. I have no idea...I just feel like it fits her. I thought that she just had to be foreign, since her English and knowledge of America is off. And Russia seemed like a good choice.

Next chapter- Part 1 of 2 special dedications. Part 1- Raven reaction to a shocking discovery that might be a major breakthrough for her...or a bump in the road. Part 2 is the chapter after. :)


End file.
